Coworkers or more?
by KanameZero4Eva
Summary: Kaname and Zero work in the porn buisness. Are they mere co-workers or more than that? READ TO FIND OUT! PWP SLight ZeroXKaname BUT mainly KanameXZero! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PENGUITA38! THIS FIC IS FOR YOU!


_**Welcome everyone! This one-shot is dedicated for the wonderful Penguita38. Its her BIRTHDAY! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY PENGUITA38. You rock girl! Best friend I could ever ask for! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!**_

_**I hope you enjoy the story. Its pretty much a PWP sort of1 BUT still hope you enjoy it! **_

"Ahh…F-fuck!"

"Nghh…you're squeezing me so tight."

"Haa..th-that's because you're so big."

"Is that so? Well do I hit all the right places?"

"Ohh..Yes, yes, Oh Dammit yess"

"That's right moan for me; say my name K-a-n-a-m-e."

"Z-ze-AH-ro. Mmm… Zeroo"

"That's a good boy Kaname and now for your reward." Zero whispered huskily in his ear.

"AND CUT! Alright boys that's good for today. That's a wrap everyone."

Chatters and things being moved began to fill the room as the boys on the bed looked up at everyone and then at themselves remembering that they were being filmed for their next porno movie.

Zero slid out of Kaname, who moaned slightly from the movement. He stood up from the bed and grabbed his lavender robe from one of the crew members and slid it on tying it up. Turning around, he looked over to Kaname.

"Hey you ok?" Zero asked as he stuck a hand out for Kaname to take.

"Mmm...Yeah, just exhausted." Grabbing his hand, Kaname pulled himself up from the bed and stood up. Another crew member came rushing towards him and handed him a dark red velvet robe. Thanking the member, Kaname slipped on the robe.

"Hey, Kaname, do you think this movie will be good." Zero asked as he walked over to the concession table and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Of course, All our porn movies are top rated and have been selling like crazy. So this should top them all, unless you have doubt in our abilities." Chuckled Kaname.

"Of course not. Come on, we need to change." Grabbing his hand, Zero leads them down the hallways and towards their dressing room closing the door behind him locking it. Kaname let go of his hand and walked over to his dresser and examined himself before slipping off the robe and walking over to the bathroom.

Zero took in his naked form and felt himself react.

"You know, you really shouldn't be walking around like that in front of me right now" stated Zero, not hiding the husk in his voice. Kaname just looked over his shoulder staring right back at Zero with a smirk.

"Oh and why is that? I think I can do whatever I want and that includes walking around naked." said Kaname. He walked inside the bathroom leaving it open and turned the shower on letting the steam envelope the room and a bit of the dressing room.

Zero walked in the bathroom and was greeted by Kaname under the shower spray with his head held up as the water cascaded down his face and over the plump pink lips. Zero swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw rivers of water running down a well-muscled back and down two round and firm ass cheeks and down his long lean muscled legs. Zero felt a sudden heat coil in the lower part of his body.

_Hmmm…I'm sure Kaname won't mind me joining him._

Slipping off his robe, Zero walked over to the shower and stepped in wrapping his arms around Kaname's waist kissing his neck. Kaname stiffened but relaxed shivering from the contact.

"Zero, you know someone can catch us right?" Kaname said

"I know, but I can't stay away from you. You and your body drive me nuts." Zero said as he planted small kisses along his neck and collarbone.

"Zero you know that technically we are not supposed to be together. Our contract forbids love between co-workers. We could get fired." Grabbing Zero's hands and kissing each finger, he turned himself around to face Zero and cup his face.

" I know, but how else am I supposed to let you know that I want you or love you?" Zero whispered as he leaned into Kaname's touch. Kaname smiled softly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well I'm not sure. So I guess for now everything is fine for now. Besides hiding our relationship is kind of hot you know. Especially when we do 'it,' "pushing him against the shower door and trapping his arm above his hand, "I can't get enough of it. It makes me hard and oh so horny for you."He Whispers hotly in Zero's ear. Zero' eyes widen from his words and a light dust of red appears on his face.

"You sure have a way with words you know." Zero chuckled as he tried to break his hands free. Kaname only tightened it up more.

"Oh you know me, I only live to pleasure you doll."

"Doll? Do I look like a girl to you?" Zero stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"No, but its my new nickname for you." Chuckling, Kaname let go of his hands and grabbed one turning off the shower and stepping out of it leading Zero back to the dressing room.

"You know Zero, Halloween is coming up right?"

"Yes, what of it?" Zero looked at him as he jumped up to sit on the counter of his dresser.

"Well I was wondering, I will be busy that week, so I won't see you. I was wondering if I could celebrate it with you right now." Kaname said as he stood in front of Zero.

Zero's eyes widen.

"Now? But I didn't buy a costume yet."

" Oh I have one for you already." Kaname turned around and went to his closet to end up pulling out a skimpy school girls outfit. After seeing the costume, Zero blushed to the max and shaked his head fast.

"Hell no Kaname! I'm not wearing that." Zero blurted out.

"But pleaseee, Come on Zero make my fantasies come true." Pouted Kaname.

"What fantasies? Don't all your fantasies come true already with all the porn's we have done. I mean I have been wearing all these damn weird outfits. From a skimpy leather jockstrap, to a skimpy cop outfit, to a doctor's outfit, I mean come on, what more do you want?" Zero bursted out blushing as he said it.

"Well this is one fantasy I have been dying to see you in. Come on please. I will be the hot teacher you always wanted." Snickered Kaname.

Zero looked at him as if he had gone crazy and sighed.

"Fine, BUT it will be here right now." Grabbing the outfit he went inside the bathroom closing it. After a few minutes a "Are you ready was heard" from inside the bathroom.

"Alright Zero, I'm ready, oh more than ready." Kaname said as he stood eagerly. The door opened and in came Zero dressed in a small tight white button down blouse that had the two button on top unbuttoned in the front showing off his creamy white neck and collarbone and half of his toned out stomach was shown. Further down, he wore a black pleated skirt that was so short his ass was just poking out from it. Covering his long milky legs were white thigh stockings. His face was covered in a deep red blush that made look vulnerable, but oh so delicious to ravish thoroughly. And that what Kaname was feeling. He felt the twitch in his erection as it stood and became harder.

"Oh god Zero! You have no idea how hard it is to not just push you up on that wall and take you." Kaname said huskily. The lust dripping from his voice apparently had a strong reaction on Zero since he too, felt himself harden seeing Kaname's eyes glaze with lust. Kaname strode up to him backing him up against the wall placing the palm of his hands on either side of Zero's head trapping him.

"You know Zero; you look like a trapped school girl." Kaname said as he caressed Zeros face trailing his fingers lightly down his cheeks, to his jaw and to his neck. Zero shivered lightly from the touch.

"I am not a girl!" Zero yelled out. Kaname smirked and lifted his chin up.

" Your right your not, because why would a girl have a huge cock that's all hard and begging for attention hmm…" Kaname slid his hand down the front the skirt to the hem of it and went under it touching the twitching length causing Zero to moan.

Zero let out a small gasp from the touch as he tried to move his hands away. Kaname grabbed his hands and placed them over his head and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Zero gasped in surprise which gave Kaname an advantage and slipped his tongue inside his mouth ravishing it deeply. Letting out a moan, Zero squirmed as he felt Kaname's fingers pulling down his underwear till they touched the ground and lightly touched the head of his cock.

"Mmm…Nghh"

Kaname smirked into the kiss as he fisted the harden length and slowly began to pump it slowly. Releasing Zero's hands, he began to unbutton the front of his blouse revealing his entire chest. Leaning down he licked his left nipple softly before sucking it into his mouth casuing Zero to arch of the wall moaning.

"K-Kaname..Ah!" Grabbing a fistful of brown hair, Zero arched his back into his mouth shivering as he felt the fingers wrapped around his length pump faster. He began to thrust his hips upwards trying to gain more friction. Kaname held his hips down as a disappointed groan left Zero's mouth.

"Impatient aren't we Zero." Chuckling against Zero's ear, Kaname let go of his length and lifted three of his finger into Zero's mouth. Zero complied and opened his mouth slipping the fingers in his mouth and sucking on them as he let out a moan. Kaname groaned at the sight as he began pumping his own length and stroking it smearing the pre-cum all over. Zero sucked on his finger thoroughly making sure they are wet.

When Kaname believed it was wet enough, he pulled out his fingers and slid them down behind Zero in between his legs to the awaiting entrance and slid one finger in. Zero threw his head back letting out a small groan in pleasure as he gripped Kaname's shoulders. Kaname pumped his fingers in and out of Zero fast as he then slipped in the second finger and pumping his own length fast.

"Ahh...Kaname..Kaname!" moaned out Zero as he shuddered. Kaname stared at Zeros flushed face; he felt the heat in his body sky rocket. Growling, he withdrew his fingers out of Zero's entrance and hoisted him up wrapping his legs around his waist. Zero bit back a yelp from the sudden movement, but relaxed as he tightened his legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You ready Zero?" Kaname panted out as his control was slipping fast.

"Hurry up dammit! " Growled Zero.

Chuckling, Kaname took a hold of his length and placed it against Zero's entrance and thrusted in suddenly to the hilt groaning at the tight heat enveloping him.

"Aahh...Fuck!" Cried out Zero as he threw his head back.

"Zeroo, you're so f-fucking tight. Are you sure this isn't your first time?" Kaname said in a husky voice.

Blushing, Zero whacked him in the head.

"B-baka!"

Kaname smirked and tightened his hold on him and began to the thrust into slowly dropping his head on his shoulder. Zero closed his eyes and moaned aloud as he trembled. He gripped Kaname's hair as he leaned down and nibbled on Kaname's earlobe. Kaname let out a small moan as he picked up pace.

"Ngh…Kaanamee Fasteer!"

Kaname obliged with his wishes and picked up his pace thrusting into him faster and harder as he tightened as his hold and walked back till he was leaning against the counter of his dresser and sat on it. He adjusted Zero so he was straddling him. Zero opened his eyes and looked at Kaname panting hard as he pushed his hips down trying to pick up the pace placing his face in the crook of Kaname's neck moaning loudly.

"Zero, look at me," Kaname said,"look at me. I want to see your face when you cum."

Zero blushed and slowly lifted his head to look at Kaname as he whimpered.

"K-Kaname please! I'm so close." Zero cried out. Kaname smiled and fisted his cock and began to thrust up into him fast as he grabbed the back of Zero's head bringing him down and capturing his lips in a kiss. Zero moaned into the kiss as he thrusted his hips down matching Kanames upwards thrust feeling the heat in him building.

Kaname growled into the kiss and slammed into Zero roughly as he twined his tongue with Zero's drowning out his moans. Feeling himself coming soon, Kaname lifted Zero and placed him on the floor hoisting his legs over his shoulder and slamming into him fast as he watched the pleasures face Zero made moaning himself.

"Ahh…Hhaa Kaname." Zero moaned out as he clenched his eyes shut and finally released all over his and Kaname's chest. Kaname felt the sudden tightness and moaned as he thrusted a few more times before finally Cumming into him deeply. He placed his forehead against Zero's chest breathing fast as he trembled in the afterglow calming down. Zero panted hard as he combed his shaky hand through his sweaty hair.

"You know Zero; we need to do this more. Especially with you dressed like this."

"Shut up! I'm not wearing stuff like this again." Zero said with a scowl to his face blushing. Kaname chuckled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Of course you're not. Now how about for another round."

Zero blushed deepened as he felt Kaname swell inside again.

"No, Kaname! We need to go! Everyone is probably wondering whats going on already" Zero said quickly.

"Who cares!"' Kaname chuckled darkly as he began to move.

"Nghh..."Zero Whimpered.

Outside their dressing room, the entire crew members were listening in blushing madly as they all went to the director and each crew paid twenty dollars. The director chuckled going through all his money.

"I knew they were together!"

_**Well there you go P38! I hope you enjoyed your Bday gift! I know that this grammar is a lot worse than my other stories, but this was just made up in my head. So sorry! Hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
